The present invention relates to an embedded dynamic stability measurement, optimization and alarm system and, more specifically, to an embedded dynamic stability measurement, optimization, and alarm system for a rack that is heavy and tall.
It is commonplace in the computer server industry to integrate servers into racks because racks provide stackable mounting and power infrastructure for the efficient housing of such servers. The racks may be up to two meters tall and, depending on where the server is installed in the rack, the rack can become prone to tipping. This happens, in particular, when the rack's center of gravity is raised above and outside of a point of stability and can be especially problematic if the rack is moved and/or disposed at an angle. That is, rack tipping frequently occurs when a rack is loaded with servers and then moved up a ramp, on a truck tailgate or on a fork lift even if standard tilt guidelines are met.